His Butler: Comforting
by Saruvi
Summary: After witnessing a tragedy, Ciel breaks down and Sebastian comforts him in a unique way. This is shota, featuring sex with a minor. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Disclaimer: The characters Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, and other Kuroshitsuji chars belong to Yana Toboso.

--

Ciel watched in horror as the building in front of him burst into flames. Sebastian, his butler, was inside the building rescuing people under orders from Ciel. The twelve year old gasped as he watched the roof collapse as flames shot out from the windows, glass shattering everywhere.

Ciel knew Sebastian had to be alright. The man wasn't just a butler, but a demon under contract to Ciel. So that meant he couldn't die, right? Ciel was still horrified to know he'd ordered the man into a building that was about to collapse in a fury of fiery flames.

"Bocchan, we need to get out of here before the police arrive," Sebastian said from behind him, and the man picked him up and took off at his irregular speed.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel gasped in amazement.

It never ceased to amaze him how good the demonic butler was at everything. Though Ciel was still upset at the burning building he didn't let on. He would hold his anger and despair inside as he always did.

Returning to the Phantomhive mansion had Sebastian entering Ciel's room to help the boy get ready for bed. He helped him take a bath, leisurely washing the young boy to help him relax. Sebastian knew the deaths of the people inside the building were weighting heavily upon his master.

Sebastian also knew that the child wouldn't talk about it or let anyone know it was bothering him. He would lock it up inside and let it eat at his soul.

After Ciel's bath, the butler helped the boy into his nightshirt. Untying the eyepatch the boy always wore and dropping it onto the nightstand. He then tucked Ciel under the covers and picked up the candlabra and made way to head out of the room.

"Stay Sebastian," Ciel said suddenly, his voice small in the big room.

There was moonlight streaming through the curtains so Sebastian blew out the candles and sat on the edge of the bed. He could barly make out the boy under the blankets. But what he did make out were small shoulders shaking and quiet sobs.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said, stretching out on the bed, facing the young boy who was quietly crying.

This wasn't like Ciel to breakdown this way. The deaths of the people in the building must have really affected him. But Ciel wouldn't breakdown in front of anyone but Sebastian, whom he trusted explicitly.

"I-I keep thinking o-of all t-those people," Ciel hiccuped as he cried.

Sebastian leaned over to take the sobbing boy in his arms. Holding him closely, he kissed him on the head, his hair still slightly damp from his bath. Then he kissed the closed eyelids and made his way down to the soft lips.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian's lips came into contact with his own. He was confused as to why the demon butler was kissing him.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel inquired when Sebastian pulled away.

"Comforting you my lord," Sebastian replied, "Shall I stop?"

Ciel thought of the question. Did he want Sebastian to stop? Or did he want him to hold and comfort him? He chose the latter. He needed Sebastian. Needed to be close to him. So he gave in and leaned up to place a soft kiss on the older male's lips. Shaking his head no as he pulled away.

Sebastian moaned involuntarily when those soft lips brushed along his. So fleetingly. So naïve. Ciel was an inexperienced boy and Sebastian knew he would have to be gentle with him if they were to go further than just kissing.

"Do you like me kissing you bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-yes," Ciel answered honestly. He did like Sebastian kissing him.

Sebastian kissed him again. Pressing his tongue along the seam of Ciel's mouth, begging for entrance into that warm cavern. When Ciel's lips parted, Sebastian thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth gently. Probing his tongue with his own. They played this way for awhile, until they needed air and pulled away.

"You taste sweet my lord," Sebastian told the boy.

Ciel had stopped crying as he was held in Sebastian's arms. As he was kissed and touched. Hands moving over the nightshirt to come rest at the hem.

"We need to remove this. It's bothersome," Sebastian told Ciel and the boy nodded his approval, allowing the man to undress him.

It was different this time, when Sebastian undressed him. It wasn't methodical and quick. It was slow and sensual. The fabric brushing against his smooth skin as Sebastian raised the nightshirt over Ciel's head and tossed it to the bottom of the bed.

"Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"You're wearing too many clothes. If I'm naked, then you should be too," Ciel said, his cheeks flaming as the words poured from his mouth.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said, standing up and removing his own clothing.

He went to lay down next to Ciel again, but the boy stopped him. Sitting up in the bed, he scooted over to the edge.

"I want to touch you Sebastian," Ciel murmured and Sebastian nodded.

Ciel's fingers moved over Sebastian's soft skin. So finely tuned with muscles rippling underneath his fingertips. He loved the feel. He leaned over to kiss Sebastian on the stomach causing the butler to inhale sharply.

Leaning down, Ciel saw the evidence of Sebastian's arousal. His member standing at full attention. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the tip of the man's member. Sebastian moaned and wound his hands in the boy's hair, now dry.

"I don't know how to do this," Ciel mumbled shyly.

"It's alright bocchan. Allow me to show you," Sebastian said.

Sebastian pushed Ciel backwards on the bed and knelt between the boy's legs. He then kissed the tip of the boy's length, taking the tip into his mouth. This caused Ciel to jerk up not expecting the jolt of pleasure he got from the action.

Sebastian then took the entirety of Ciel's member into his mouth, causing Ciel to moan his name and wind his fingers in his hair. Ciel was on fire just from having his member sucked. Sebastian swirled his tongue around the length of his master's arousal.

Sucking and swirling his tongue around Ciel's erection caused the boy to scream Sebastian's name and beg for more. He was bucking his hips up and down in time to the bobbing of Sebastian's mouth. It felt so good to him he never wanted it to end.

But when something like pressure began building up in his loins, he thought maybe something was wrong, so he looked down at Sebastian, who released his erection from his mouth to utter comforting words to him.

"It's alright young master, you'll feel pressure building inside you as you're about to cum. I do so want you to cum for me my lord," Sebastian told him.

Ciel blinked at the wording and understood what Sebastian was telling him. When the man retook his member into his mouth, the pressure began building up once again. Something wanted to release from Ciel and he didn't know quite what it was. Though he knew he would cum from what Sebastian had told him.

"Ah, ah," Ciel screamed as lightning shot from his groin all the way to his fingertips and toes and he came violently into Sebastian's waiting mouth.

Sebastian swallowed all of his master's cum and licked the remainder off the boy's now limp penis.

"Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Yes bocchan?" Sebastian asked, leaning up and placing his head on his master's belly. Ciel ran his hands through the demon butler's hair.

"Can I try that on you sometime?" Ciel asked.

"Anytime you wish to my lord," Sebastian answered and Ciel smiled.

Sebastian kissed Ciel on the stomach before climbing onto the bed, stradding the boy's waist, careful not to crush him with his weight.

"We're not done bocchan," Sebastian told him and Ciel raised an eyebrow not understanding.

"There's more?" Ciel asked naively. It was one of the traits Sebastian loved about his master. For all the business savvy the kid possessed, he was still just a boy. Without any sexual experience. It made him utterly appealing to Sebastian.

"There's quite a bit more my lord," Sebastian told him, kissing him on the lips.

Parting his mouth, he allowed Sebastian's tongue to spar with his own as Sebastian strove to map out every inch of the boy's mouth. Trailing his hands down the sides of the boy's body, the demon wedged his hands under the boy. Lifting Ciel up, he held him up with one hand as he used his other hand to probe at Ciel's opening.

This caused Ciel to cry out, pulling his mouth away from Sebastian's. His one intact eye narrowed in pain. He hadn't expected anything about this experience to hurt.

"I'm sorry bocchan. But it will hurt for a little bit. But is necessary to get to the good part. I promise," Sebastian whispered.

"Alright Sebastian," Ciel whispered shakily.

"Continue kissing me and it'll be alright," Sebastian said taking his lips once again.

He used his long fingers to probe at the boy's opening once again. Once again causing Ciel to cry out but he kept kissing Sebastian anyway. Hoping it wouldn't continue to hurt as it was. Sebastian pushed a finger into the entrance of Ciel's body, causing Ciel to jerk painfully.

"Shush, it's alright," Sebastian said when Ciel began to sob in pain.

"Sebastian, it hurts too much. I don't want to do this," Ciel said.

"It'll be better soon. I need to find something inside you bocchan," Sebastian told him and Ciel nodded his acceptance and allowed Sebastian to enter another finger followed by a third.

Ciel was in so much pain, he hadn't expected it to hurt this much. But suddenly, those fingers gliding in and out of him touched something that had him screaming in pleasure, his small body shaking. Sebastian touched his prostate again and pressed on it, rubbing it gently to get the boy to relax.

The boy became erect once again, his body building that awesome sweetened pressure that would signal his release was to come soon. Ciel forgot about the pain as the fingers moved in and out of him. He reached for something he knew only Sebastian could give him.

The fingers were suddenly removed and Sebastian snickered when Ciel whimpered at their loss. Ciel visibly shaking now as he was close to another climax. Sebastian placed himself in between the boy's legs and slid into him with one thrust.

Ciel screamed in pain but when Sebastian located his prostate once again, he sighed in ecstasy. It felt so good, he wanted to scream his butler's name over and over and so he did.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed.

"You feel so good bocchan. Just a little longer," Sebastian murmured to his young lover.

"You feel incredible. This feels incredible. I-I..."Ciel dropped off from what he was going to say, causing Sebastian to slow his movements to almost a complete halt.

"What are you trying to say bocchan?" he asked.

"I love you Sebastian," Ciel whispered, turning his face away.

Sebastian used his hands to turn the boy's face to look at him, kissing him on the lips, he gently pushed the boy's bangs from his eyes.

"I love you too my lord," Sebastian told him.

"Ciel. Call me by my name when we're like this," Ciel told the demon.

"Ciel, I love you too," Sebastian replied, and Ciel smiled.

Sebastian continued to thrust in and out of the boy. Making sure to hit his prostate over and over until he was a raw bundle of nerves waiting to release. Each time he was close, Sebastian would stop moving and he wouldn't climax.

"Stop teasing me!" Ciel shouted.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian snickered.

Plunging in deeply, Sebastian leaned down to capture Ciel's lips once more, allowing the boy to reach his climax. Tearing his mouth away from the demon's, Ciel screamed as he released all over his and Sebastian's bellies. Sebastian following with one swift thrust.

"Thank you Sebastian," Ciel said after awhile. He was sleepy. Not being used to this sort of activity. And having cum twice, he was really drowsy.

"Just doing what is necessary to take care of you bocchan," Sebastian said.

"Yes, well you're a great butler," Ciel told him.

"No, I'm one hell of a butler," Sebastian corrected a now sleeping Ciel. Sebastian smiled to himself as he pulled the covers over them and held Ciel in his arms, falling asleep soon afterwards.


End file.
